


Easy, It's so easy

by cupcakesandfanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, blowjob, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakesandfanfics/pseuds/cupcakesandfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hooks up with an inexperienced Louis. Shameless porn without plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy, It's so easy

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe enjoy

Harry smiles, rolling the red candy around his lips. “Never?”

Louis retreats in on himself, shifting nervously but smiling through it. “Well.. no, I’ve never been with a guy.” His cheeks turning a colour similar to that of Harry’s stained lips. 

"You don’t have to be in love to suck his dick, Lou." The boy’s eyes shoot open slightly at Harry’s blatant use of words. "I’m just surprised, frankly." Harry continues. "That somebody like you could go this long without it."

"Somebody like me?" Louis repeats, arching an eyebrow.

"All blue eyed and fringe.. You know," he wraps his plump lips around the lollipop, pulling them off with a sudden pop. "Somebody cute as you must have boys lining ‘round the corner for sixteen seconds with that mouth."

Louis laughs, pushing back his hair. “Not exactly how it goes.”

Harry shrugs. “Well, their loss. I’d certainly be in that line.”

The boy blushes once more. “I wouldn’t even… I wouldn’t know what to do.”

"You just need practice is all." Harry smiles, stepping closer to the boy and putting a hand on his lower back. "Pleasure can be.. taught" Harry smiles, setting the sticked candy against the boy’s lips.

"Like anything else." Louis whispers, parting his lips to tug and lather the red candy with his tongue.

A hunger grows inside the boy, a carnal lust that flickers in the blueness of his eyes. Louis closes the last of the gap, pushing the candy aside and kissing into Harry, red and sugary.”I want to learn,” he gasps between the spaces of their lips “Teach me Harry.” 

Harry’s hand slides down Louis’ body, cupping his waist, gliding the curves of his bum. “So eager..” he whispers 

Their bodies sway and push on each other, locked in their kiss, Louis palms Harry’s crotch, feeling him grow. 

Harry’s hands dip below the waistband of Louis’ jeans, taking the flesh of ass between his fingers. Harry slides a finger between the boy’s cheeks, still kissing him as he searched for something more. 

The kiss breaks momentarily “One thing at a time.” Louis scolds, giggling.

Harry’s lips move to protest in some witty comeback before being silenced by the sound of his belt thrashing open. Metal clangs against tile as the boy’s black, knee torn jeans wriggle to the floor. ”Fancy moves for a newbie” Harry smiles.

"Beginners luck" Louis whispers back, grazing the boy’s neck with his teeth. He places a hand on each side of Harry. Lowering himself to his knees with the elegance one wouldn’t expect from a Tomlinson. 

Louis bats his eyes, looking to Harry beneath black banner eyelashes. 

"What’s first, Styles?" Louis questions, gliding his lips over the clothed erection before him. 

"Jesus Christ" Harry breathes 

Louis smiles, continuing without direction, he hooks his fingers under the the waistband, pulling as cloth gives way. 

Harry springs out, almost fully hard now. 

Impressed with his own effect on the boy, Louis kisses Harry’s cock, taking him in one hand as his lips make their way down Harry’s shaft. 

Reaching the base, Louis continues to pump Harry’s cock, kissing the boy’s lower abdomen tattoo. 

He looks to Harry’s face, blissed out and floating, eyes closed now. 

Harry’s hand slides through Louis’ hair, grabbing a fistful as he tugs the boy’s face closer. “Don’t stop” he breathes.

Louis happily obliges, dragging his tongue across the head of Harry’s cock, snaking the sensitive underside. His last little tease. 

Proud of his work, Louis licks at leaking precum, parting his lips to wrap them wholly around the head of Harry’s cock. The hold on Louis’ hair becoming tighter as the boy takes more length in, caressing flesh with tongue like sea water combs the beach, in waves, hungry and purposeful.

"Louis.." he moans "God dammit you’ll be the end of me."

"Perhaps." The boy smiles, "but I’m just getting started."

Louis hollows his cheeks, swallowing back gags as Harry’s cock proudly touches the back of his throat. 

He lifts his head off Harry, wrapping his hand around him and pumping as Louis’ lips glide off the wet glistening skin.

"Fuck, Lou.. So good." Harry proclaims, tugging and massaging Louis’ hair where it’s been pulled on in excitement. "Soo good," he repeats. "So pretty too, lips wrapped around me."

The boy smiles, kissing his cock and wanking him off, sliding his free hand up and down Harry’s thigh. Louis knows Harry must be close, he’s put a decent amount of effort into it. 

"Won’t be long now, Hm, Styles?" Louis Grins, licking from tip to base. "Give me my prize." He breathes, looking back to Harry’s face once more. 

"Fuck!" Harry mumbles, taking his own cock in his hand and pushing it between Louis’ lips. 

The length slides into the boy’s mouth with a wet slurp, catching Louis slightly by surprise. 

Harry grabs a second fistful of hair, pushing himself deeper still into Louis’ mouth, who accepts every inch. 

Louis begins to move up and down on the boy’s dick, before being interrupted. 

"My turn." Harry breathes smugly. His hips sway back and forth, lightly fucking into Louis’ mouth. Met with warm reception, Louis curls his tongue around the member best he can. 

"Ffffffffuck, fuck, fuck" Harry continues to spout out, his hips picking up pace. "L-Lou, c-can, can I cum .. in your mouth?" Harry’s eyes wide and pleading. 

Louis can only nod, wishing he could say that was his plan the whole time. 

Given the go ahead, Harry’s eyes squeeze shut as Louis’ hands hold firmly onto the boy’s thighs. 

The muscles in Harry’s stomach tense up, jerking him forward as he shouts “F-Fuck!” Cum splashes out and fills Louis’ mouth, dripping down the corner of his pink puffy lips. 

Shocked at first, Louis happily gulps it down, noting the boy panting above him. 

He licks the tip roughly of Harry’s cock roughly as the boy slides out, sending his body into a tense shiver. 

"Jesus, christ." Harry gasps, grabbing Louis’ shoulder firmly for support. "You wanker, that was not your first time."

Grinning, Louis wipes saliva from his lips, standing to kiss a shaky Harry. “And you said I’d be the one in for a lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
